Fly into Morning:Ginny's Amazingly Stupendous Plan
by Gryfinstar22
Summary: Ginny finally decides to implement the changes she always wanted, but never had the courage of nerve to do. It’s been a long time coming but she's determined to do it. All the ingredients of a year at Hogwarts: Quidditch, classes, friends, fun, fights,


**Fly into Morning: Ginny's Amazingly Stupendous Plan**  
  
**Summary**: Ginny finally decides to implement the changes she always wanted, but never had the courage of nerve to do. It's been a long time coming but she's determined to do it. Follow her to Hogwarts, as she becomes a completely different person from what everyone had known, her real self. All the ingredients of a year at Hogwarts: Quidditch, classes, friends, fun, fights, and love. Please Review, and hope you enjoy!  
  
1. Ch-Ch-Changes  
  
"Dinner is ready. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny! Come down before it gets cold."  
  
Sometimes Ginny thought her entire being at home revolved around food. Waking up early because she just had to help her mother with breakfast and cleaning up said breakfast. Then preparing, eating, and cleaning up every other meal and or snack the Weasley's consumed. And unlike the rest of her family, she wasn't quite as obsessed with food. She liked neither cooking it nor shoving it down her cute little throat, thank you very much. While she wished she could just remain in her haven, her room, removed from the chaos that frequently erupted at dinner, resistance, as it had been said before, was futile. She decided to march her behind to a table that should be up for examination in St. Mungo's incurable psychiatric ward instead of containing her family and current dining partners.  
  
Pulling some steamed string beans (as per her request for something not fried for the night); she imagined a household where she wouldn't act as the Weasley men's private chef (second in command of course, but chef none the less). Ah the bliss. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to do exactly as she pleases and then proceeded to wonder why the hell was she put in Gryffindor if she didn't possess the courage to do it. She waited for the pigs...er brothers, to finish mucking up all of the food before she reached in and grabbed whatever wasn't covered with every other dish on the table. She just wasn't satisfied with steamed vegetables or with any of the other standard fare that her mom made her prepare. Just like she wasn't satisfied with anything else with her life. She knew she wanted a change. And this wasn't brought on from some sort of food-induced epiphany. She had been thinking of a change for a long time.  
  
Ginny thought to herself, who wouldn't want a change if they had her life? There was her rather unfortunate hero-worshipping monstrously obese (i.e. really, really big) crush on Harry. This rather unfortunate crush of hers forced her to develop personality anorexia. She simply dwindled into an utter idiot in front of him, blushing and stuttering and the like. Then of course due to her personality anorexia her older, clearly not wiser, brothers of hers took it upon themselves to "protect" their young, naive, baby sister because her brothers usually observed her behavior only when she was around Harry. Her crush had quite literally crushed her strong Gryffindor worthy personality into a tightly packaged, well package, that was hidden far from reality. But the real reason, the big clincher was her first year. Yes, Ginny knew that this being her summer before her sixth year she should be over it. But somehow she knew, clichéd as it was, she would never completely be free from the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle, and THE diary. Logically she should put it all behind her. The whole ignorant and sheep like majority of the wizarding world put the Voldermort "problem" behind them after Harry defeated him. With Dumbledore and the Order's help Harry managed it. Harry wasn't some super powered wizard now, but through hard work, knowing the right spells, a LOT of luck, and an extremely meticulous plan organized by the Order, he had managed. Things would never be the same, for Ginny, or for anyone else. But with the change in the world, so came the change for herself. She now had the will, the courage and the luxury to be whom she really wanted: her true self.  
  
Finishing her dinner, Ginny hurried away from the table before Fred or George could force a new test product on her. Currently they were trying to see if Gender Bender Jellies had the same effects on girls as it did on guys. Clearly Ginny preferred it if they tested it on someone else. As she was the only female (besides her mom but they would never try anything on her) in the house, she couldn't wait until Hermione came to visit. Ginny thought that wasn't exactly true. She did want Hermione at the Burrow to distract Ron. If she were going to start changing, she would need some sort of privacy. The only way she was going to manage that would be if her brothers were distracted, hence Hermione. She could incur the pranking wrath of Fred and George with their Gender Bender Jellies, while stirring the knight within Ron (his not so secret crush would force him to protect her from Fred and George's Jellies). She made her way into her room and due to the Restriction for Underage Wizards was currently thinking of a way to lock it without magic. She took some of Fred and George's Key Crackle that she nicked from their private storeroom. Key Crackle acted as a key and lock; one simply spread the crackle in front of the door and then swallowed the Personalization Crystal Crackle and it then prevented anyone from entering unless given permission. After preparing the crackle, she wedged her chair underneath her doorknob for good measure... after all this was the Weasley house. Ginny wanted to be extra careful during her plan's infancy. She needed time to nurture it; she needed time to list everything she wanted to do this summer.  
  
Pulling out her favorite eagle feather quill and cornflower blue ink, she headed her parchment  
  
_Ginny Weasley's Amazingly Stupendous Plan July 28th, 1997_  
  
_Get a Job at either Madame Malkins or Wanda's Wonderful Witches' Wear__  
  
_It wasn't that Ginny wasn't grateful for what her parents gave her, it was just that she didn't want to seem spoiled if she asked for something extra this year. Well that and she wanted to provide money for herself. Ginny wanted to be independent, as independent as any sixteen year old could be.  
  
_Befriend a Gryffindor 6th year_  
  
Ginny did have friends; she was by no means a loner. She simply wanted someone in her house, her year. She never really paid them any attention. Her first year...well duuuh Chamber of Secrets. Second year she was still recovering from the diary incident. Third year was spent with Collin ogling Harry, she meant swept up in the drama of the Triwizard's Tournament. Fourth year Ginny spent trying to rebel against Umbridge. Last year she was so caught up with OWLs, she wasn't very sociable. She also spent her time worrying about Ron's adventures. She had wanted to play Quidditch last year but with the increased pressure Voldemort was putting on Hogwarts, the School Governors forced Dumbledore to cancel the House Cup before any of the teams could have a try out. It was a major blow to Ginny's year; she concentrated on her work. But her Quidditch skills that she neglected during the year were going to rear its gorgeous head again, which led her to her next point...  
  
_Quidditch (and everything needed to get on the team)__  
_  
There was no getting around the fact that Ginny needed a broom. She knew that stealing her brothers' brooms would only work for so long and she needed a way to practice. And thats where her job became extremely useful. She intended to save up a percentage of her wages to buy her a new broom, one of the Nimbus series perhaps. She was also relying that her OWLs would be high enough to get some help from her parents. Besides the broom Ginny needed to practice on her aim, improve her endurance, and develop some flexibility. She knew this was going to be a grueling part of her summer. While she didn't look out of shape, she knew that the first couple weeks of training would be exhausting. Worth it, but very, very exhausting.  
_  
__Get your own look_  
  
She never had the opportunity to chose what she wanted to wear. And until now it hadn't been that important. But now she had the luxury of worrying and thinking about more trivial matters. All she really wanted was to look presentable and alluring, not whorishly sexy, but gamine and sexy in an unexpected sort of way (she wanted her sexiness to come from herself and wanted her clothes to only highlight it). She had saved some money exactly for this purpose and had earned some galleons helping out with Fred and George's store. Currently the majority of her income was coming from her successful prank she invented for them called Edible Emotions. A pack of Edible Emotions contained a small bag of Confectioner's Confidence which gave the consumer a boost of, duh, confidence (great for before quidditch matches, tests, or asking someone out); Cheerful Cherries, if you were a little down; Pissed-Off Pineapples; Stupid Strawberries; Paranoid Pears; Bashful Blueberries; and Ginny's favorite: the Surprise. Once you ate the surprise you would notice that it tasted similar to a doughnut. She was going to call them Drunken Doughnuts but thought that if she did, no one would eat them. Since nobody could resist a surprise they had the lovely effect of acting drunk for the next ten minutes. Her galleons from her Edible Emotions would cover a lot of her expenses.  
_  
__Be yourself, your true self._  
  
It had been a long time since Ginny had acted like herself. She usually had bottled her personality inside, thinking that if she acted how she really wanted her family would be too surprised and not understand what happened to her. That would inevitably lead to some sort of family intervention and all because she was being herself.  
  
Putting her quill and ink away, she got into her pajamas. She decided it was too hot for her normal flannel nightgown and donned a pair of boxers Charlie had never worn and a tank. Cool and comfortable, Ginny thought of her Gryffindor courage that was going help her achieve all of her wishes. She drifted of to sleep, awaiting the trials of tomorrow.

**AN:** I've never written fan fiction before and I wanted to see if I could. I know there are a lot of transforming Ginny stories but its been hard finding one that I had in mind so since I couldn't find it, I decided to write it. Please give me some feedback! Anything is welcome I promise. Please review I'd really reaallyyyyy appreciate it! I have the story planned out but suggestions are always welcome, so leave any in a review and I'll seriously consider it. The ship is tentative but I don't want to say, I like surprises. But I'm open to requests when we get to it. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and be gentle I'm a fanfiction virgin. Thanks, and until next time....


End file.
